Méditations
by WearTheMask
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles. Not all of them are connected. A little bit of romance (yaoi-style) in the second chapter. Very slight.
1. We Sat

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Just an autographed copy of the 4th disk. (By Laura Bailey!)

A/N: This is a random drabble that I wrote while in A.P. American History. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to post it, as it's so different from what I usually write, and hasn't been polished or anything. Still, on the advice of a good friend, I decided to. I hope you enjoy it. All feedback is appreciated.

* * *

She packed her bags.

And we sat downstairs.

For two years, we had studied together, laughed together, shared our troubles. We had lived together, eaten our meals together, in this house.

And now she was leaving.

We had welcomed her into our home and our lives, ad she had accepted us, despite our dark secrets.

Even when she learned the darkest of the dark, she still stayed.

We all loved her. She was our little flower, and, without her, we all would have been lost.

Now she was all grown-up, and it was time for her to go.

She walked away.

And still we sat.


	2. Someone Else

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Okay, It's one-sided yaoi. I don't usually write yaoi, (being raised as a good little Baptist girl'll do that to you), but I've become such a shipper lately, I had to do something. If you don't like the idea of boys liking boys howvere, I suggest you skip this drabble.

* * *

I love him.

I have for a long time, ever since we were little. Everyone has always passes it off as mere friendship, but it foes far deeper than that.

How can they not see the truth of it?

How can they be oblivious to the looks I give him, the seemingly innocent touches?

I guess it doesn't matter in the end.

He loves another.

She doesn't know it, though. Perhaps I should tell her…I just want him to be happy. He deserves it, and if she would make him happy…

Perhaps it's just meant to be the rat and the onigiri, not the rat and the cow.

* * *

I'm currently very deeply immersed in a Yuki/Haru stage right now. I had to do something with it myself. Sorry if it sucked. There is a reason I generally stick to het. pairings.

Oh, and thank you, Kerry, for my CowPals wrapper! It's in my box of happy memories!


	3. Noise

Disclaimer: Not mine. Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket. Paul Lawrence Dunbar owns the line "We wear the mask."

Author's Note: Yep. Another one. I get bored easily if you can't tell. This is from Shigure's POV. Maybe I'll work my way through the whole family. Thank you for reviews on the Yuki/Haru drabble! They were good to read while I was sick.

* * *

The house is quiet in the morning now.

Breakfast, if eaten at all, is eaten in silence. They leave quickly afterwards, walking the muted path to school together.

And I sit in my study.

As long as I am there, I can pretend everything's okay.

She was our last hope…and now she is lost to us.

I feel older now. Heavier. Despite our wishes, everything has changed. The thought sombers even me.

But I let no one see that subdued, serious side of me. I'll always stay "silly old Shigure" in their eyes. Like some American poet once said, "We wear the mask."

Still…I miss the noise.


	4. Seeing

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Author's Note: Just another drabble. They're all I really have time to write right now. I don't know where they keep coming from either, but they pop into my head during A.P. and cry to be written down. Thanks for the reviews on the last one!For some reason I really like Yuki/Haru, so I may be writing more of that in the future. (I've already got a title, I just need a plot now.)Also, I am currently stuck on my ancient laptop, so it's very difficult to do much of anything. Author's Note 2: Tohru's memories were erased and this is a reflection on seeing her again.

* * *

Isaw her at the market today. She doesn't remember us. I knew she wouldn't. He made sure of that. It hurt. I loved her and she only remembers my name because of some stupid fan club back in high school. I suppose I should be glad she remembers even that. It's better this way. I know it is, but still... it hurts. I smiled when I passed by her. She smiled back, but it was wrong. Wrong because she doesn't remember. I promised to be her friend, even after her memories were erased, but I couldn't. I couldn't face her again. But I saw her today...

* * *

I'm sure you know who it was about. Especially if you know me. grins 


End file.
